Pokemon NET and LAN
''Pokemon NET and LAN ''is a Pokemon game. It would be Generation 7. It takes place in the Hettoah region. New Pokemon *Dinkytocorn (Psychic) (Starter) *Derpitocorn (Psychic) *Derpaltocorn (Psychic/Flying) *Peebs (Normal) (Starter) *P-Split (Normal/Psychic) *Multi-P (Ghost/Psychic) *Reeuu (Fighting) (Starter) *Reeo (Fighting) *Keeo (Fighting/Fire) *Vilet (Grass) *Vilent (Grass) *Vieletta (Grass/Fairy) *Hedgie (Normal) *Midghog (Normal) *Morgan (Fighting) *Gyaraultra (Water/Flying) (Evolves from Gyrados at Level 45) (Can Megaevolve using Gyradosite) *Skullkraken (Water/Dark) (LAN Exclusive) *Skullkabu (Rock/Dark) (NET Exclusive) *Aeroskull (Flying/Dark) (LAN exclusive) *Ghoskull (Dark) (NET Exclusive) *Blockel (Flying) *Yelloblok (Dark/Flying) * Megative (Poison/Rock) * Neganexus (Poison) (Evolves from Megative at Level 20) * Negarut (Normal) (Evolves from Negarut at Level 30) *Spritegon (Normal) (Baby Porygon) (LAN Exclusive) *Useer (Electric) *Banneer (Electric/Steel) * Ultrorb (Electric/Fighting) (Evolves from Electrode at Level 50) (Looks like an Ultra Ball) * Beecanon (Bug/Poision) (Evolves from Beedrill at Level 36) * Dustar (Bug/Poision) (Evolves from Dustox at Level 36) * Flutterfree (Bug/Flying) (Evolves from Butterfree at Level 36) * Happyfly (Bug/Flying) (Evolves from Beautifly at Level 36) *Lapra (Water) (De-evolution of Lapras) (NET exclusive) *Magipirannah (Water/Psychic) (Evolves from Magikarp at Level 100 if it hasn't already been evolved to Gyrados) *Normeon (Normal) (Evolves from Eeeve at Level 15 at Level 15 with a non-everstone held item) * Spritegon-2 (Normal) (Evolves from Spritegon at Level 11 with a Mod Chip) * Quizknows (Dark/Electric) (Evolves from Blockel with a Dusk Stone) * Misandrevious (Dark/Poision) * Misogyvious (Ghost/Steel) * Nootech (NET Legendary) (Steel/Dragon) *NineX (LAN Legendary) (Steel/Ghost) *Xperian (Legendary) (Steel/Fighting) *MechaMew (Event-Only Legendary) (Steel/Psychic) *MewThree (Event-Only Legendary) (Psychic/Fairy) *Pikachutwo (Event-Only Legendary) (Electric/Fighting) Routes,Towns,Caves, and Cities *Ocean City (Starting City) *Route 1 (Green Route) *Cyan Town *Route 2 (Normiant Split) *Route 3 (Variant Split) *Station Town *Quill Town *Route 4 (Windy Valley) *Stormy City (Dark Gym) *Route 5 (Blue's Quagmire) *Axe City (Fighting Gym) *Route 6 (Villa Drive) *Rainbow Town *Route 7 (Aroura Route) *Sillicon City (Electric Gym) *Route 8 (Mountain Way) *Mine Maze Cave *Route 9 (Seaside Way) *Seaside City (Water Gym) *Route 10 (Saxophone Street) *Lovelace Town *Route 11 (Everfall Road) *Flare City (Fire Gym) *Route 12 (Everspring Road) *Route 13 (Eversummer Road) *Smile City (Fairy Gym) *Route 14 (Sunken Route) *Hydro Cave *Route 16 (Diamond Way) (Steel Gym) *Oak Town *Route 17 (Rink Street) *Hikage Town *Route 18 (Valley Cliff) *Flat Town *Route 19 (Consolidated Way) *Rocket City (Ground and Rock Gym) *Route 20 (Victory Way) *Victory Road *Hettoah Pokemon League *Pallet Town (Endgame Town) Villians The team of villains would be a team known as "Team Pure." Their mission is to hack PCs to steal all Pokemon species that they consider "impure" from Boxes. This includes all but 155 species of Pokemon. They do this to "purify the Pokemon world." They are lead by a mysterious man known only as "Admin." New Items *Portable Box Portable Box holds three additional Pokemon in your party. However, while in the Portable Box, the Pokemon can't use HM moves, can't gain EXP using the EXP Share, and can only be used after your 6 main Pokemon have fainted. *Infinite Megastone When used on a Pokemon, it makes it permanently evolve into its Mega Evolution. There would only be a grand total of four of them available in the game, rendering them rare. *Mod Chip Using the same technology used to create Porygon, Porygon-2, and Porygon-Z, they have created a way to modify Pokemon. Mod Chips change the secondary type of a Pokemon (see the guide.) * Mod Uninstaller Resets default typing after a mod chip is used. New HM *Glide - Flying move, can be used to fly over things such as trees and tall grass. There are wild Pokemon in the air, though. New Mega Evolutions *Mega Greninja X *Mega Greninja Y *Mega Delphox X *Mega Delphox Y *Mega Chesnaught *Mega Sceptile *Mega Mew X *Mega Mew Y *Mega Infernape *Mega Empoleon *Mega Tortena *Mega Raichu X *Mega Raichu Y *Mega Emolga *Mega Celebi *Mega Derpaltocorn *Mega Multi-P *Mega Keeo *Mega Skullkraken *Mega Nootech *Mega NineX *Mega Gyraultra (uses Gyradosite) *Mega Magipirranah *Mega Ultrob (Looks like a Master Ball) * Mega Porygon-Z * Mega Negarut X * Mega Negarut Y * Mega Swarmpet *All of the Eeevelutions (they all use Eeeveite) Mod Chip Guide *No Secondary = Random *Normal = Dragon or Electric *Water = Grass or Ice *Fire = Psychic or Water *Grass = Bug or Fire *Electric = Fairy or Steel *Psychic = Flying or Fairy *Ice = Water or Rock *Dragon = Fighting or Normal *Dark = Steel or Fire *Fairy = Psychic or Ghost *Fighting = Ground or Rock *Flying = Ground or Bug *Poison = Water or Electric *Ground = Flying or Rock *Rock = Ground or Water *Bug = Grass or Ghost *Ghost = Dragon or Fairy *Steel = Ice or Poison Notable features of Pokemon * Spritegon is flat and it's animations and sprite look like that of the Gameboy Color Pokemon games. * Spritegon-2 is flat and it's animatons and sprite look like that of the Gameboy Advance Pokemon games. * The Megative/Neganexus/Negarut line is unique in that it gets weaker as it evolves. Mega Negarut Y has exactly the same base stats as Megative and Mega Negarut X has inverted base stats from Megative. * Skullkraken, Skullkaibu, Aeroskull, Ghoskull, Blockel, and Yelloblok all take inspiration from the various forms of Missingno. Quizknows takes inspiration from the Glitch Pokemon "?." A Skullkraken, Skullkaibu, Aeroskull, or Ghoskull egg is known as a "Bad Egg." * Pichu now evolves into Emolga with a Mod chip at level 15. Other Features *Wonder Trade now has options to either be random or go with the same level range as your Pokemon. *In online battles, you now may set the maximum amount of Pokemon to use, and set the Max Level. *Via Global Link, it is made easy to trade Pokemon to and from Gen 6. *During trades, Pokemon now retain their Nicknames. *The GTS is backwards-compatible with Gen 6. *You can now change a Pokemon's nickname any time or add one after you catch it. * New battle rules: Double Rotation, it's rotation with six Pokemon. Category:Pokémon Category:3DS games Category:Nintendo games Category:KFC Nyan Cat's Pokemon Generation